Azure
by Juunikyuu
Summary: Bridget Adams, or Azure, is the new super heroine on the block. Gaining her powers from a family heirloom passed through the generations this story follows her on her journey as she struggles to keep balance between her two roles: vigilante and high school student.


p class="MsoNormal"emBridget Adams in my Marvel OC. I'm going to try and write my ideas down about her but can't promise any continuity because I'm writing what comes to me... This story is based on the current Marvel Universe and takes place after Spider-Man Homecoming. Enjoy/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"em-/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bridget hated the dark./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Not in the way that some people hate to eat their greens, or hate a particular song. Bridget truly hated the dark./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She found that darkness was claustrophobic and cloying against her skin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"However, on an almost equal level of hatred was the cold. Put the two together and Bridget was downright miserable. She hoped, at least, that it would be worth it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a sigh and a roll of her shoulders the teenage girl continued to walk along the sidewalk, pulling her coat a little tighter around her for warmth. The trees around the park rustled noisily as a sharp breeze served as something of a slap in the face making her frown unhappily. Perhaps the tip had been wrong. They weren't usually but perhaps this time…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She froze, hearing footfalls step out behind her. Before she could turn a hand was clamped over her mouth and nose, the other grabbing her right shoulder. Her body tensed as she felt breath tickle her ear./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't make a sound. Make a sound and you'll regret it. Got it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The voice was somewhat muffled but masculine. Something covering their face perhaps?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bridget's heart thumped in her chest so hard she thought it might burst out as the adrenaline surged through her system. She managed a small nod before being dragged backwards away from the dimly lit sidewalk. Her feet stumbled a little as she brought a hand up to her eyes, passing it off as wiping tears. The attacker did not seem to care, his grip tightening across her face slightly and pinching at her shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A very faint shimmer from her hand left an eye mask of dark purple. Bridget's eyes glowed a faint green just as the sidewalk and dim light of the park lamps disappeared in a mass of bushes and branches./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're gonna have some fu-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The attacker's statement was cut off as Bridget slammed her left elbow into his gut and twisted down and away, out of his grip./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fuck. You dumb bitch!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He took in a gasp and stood up, reaching for the knife he had stashed in his boot./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A boot knife. Really?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bridget raised one eye brow and shook her head, shrugging off her coat to reveal a tight and form fitting combat suit underneath. Thick soled boots adorned her feet and her hair had now been drawn back out of her face. The assailant looked a little taken aback for a second./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who the fuck are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bridget cracked her neck, fists raised and feet spread into a ready stance, "The names Azure. And you're the piece of shit that's been attacking people in this neighbourhood right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Azure? What, you some stupid little girl playing at hero? This isn't a game sweetheart. You're gonna get yourself hurt."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't you worry yourself about little old me. Why don't you come here and see just how well I can play 'superheroes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Be a shame to cut up that pretty little face of yours. I'll put that smart mouth to good use when I'm done though!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lunging forwards the thug darted towards her with his knife aiming a strike at her upper chest. Azure dodged to the side, swinging her right hand down towards his wrist. Out of the dark evening air a rod of light materialised in her hand, cracking down hard against his wrist bone causing him to drop the knife. He grunted in pain and Azure slammed her left fist into the right side of his face. This sent him off balance and gave her the opening she needed to slam her open palms into his chest sending him flying backwards to land on the ground with a satisfying style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe light rod disappeared into a shower of sparks, illuminating the area briefly before darkness returned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Azure moved to kick the knife away into the bushes before sauntering over to the brute that was laid on the floor wheezing. She rolled her eyes and used her boot to push him onto his back, pushing the heel of her boot down hard on his sternum./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did you really think you'd just get away with it?!" Fury engulfed the young teen as she stood defiantly before the crumpled body in front of her. "You honestly thought you could just carry on?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He let out a pain filled grunt as his hands flew to her ankle, desperately trying to release the tension and pain in his chest from her boot. He seemed surprised to find her impossible to shift./p  
p class="MsoNormal""P-Please…" he gasped painfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She glared down at him with nothing but disdain in her marbled green eyes. They darted over his features, taking in the swelling of his right eye. Her own knuckles still stung from the blow she had inflicted upon him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please?!" she echoed back at him, mockingly, "Please?! How many times did the people you hurt beg you? How many times did they say please?!" She ground the heel of her boot harder into his breast bone, "Did you listen?!" she bellowed venomously./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"are/strong you?" he whimpered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I told you. I'm Azure. Not that it matters." She replied through gritted teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She clapped her hands together and as she drew them apart a glowing light emanated from them, illuminating her hardened features and causing the man to panic and squirm beneath her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't kill me! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" he pleaded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not going to kill you. I'm not a murderer," her boot remained planted firmly on his chest, pinning him in place, "You're going to the police station. They have a warrant for your arrest."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The light brightened, causing the defeated assailant to squint their eyes, turning their head to the side. A feeling of pins and needles coursed through his body and he felt nauseous. Soon the light dimmed and as his vision cleared he felt the damp earth beneath his back change to cold concrete. The blackness background noise of the park was gone, replaced by the cool artificial lights and sounds of the New York police department. The girl was gone and instead three police officers stood with guns drawn pointed at his face. Gingerly he raised his hands above his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm… here to turn myself in?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Back at the park Azure sighed, wiping her hand over her face to remove the mask and let her hair down. The boots and combat suit faded away in a dim shower of sparks, replaced by jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. She slowly picked her coat up off the ground, dusted it off and put it back on before digging her phone out of her pocket. Silently she traipsed back to the sidewalk, stepping carefully over the tree roots and pushing the bushes out of her way. Dialling a familiar number Bridget held the phone to her ear, scuffing her feet a little as she headed towards the park entrance./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, I'm done. You ready to pick me up?" she smiled as she heard the reply, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hanging up Bridget put the phone carefully back in her pocket before disappearing in a burst of sparks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"True to her word, a minute later Bridget reappeared at the entrance of the park and let herself into the waiting car./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey sweetie," the woman driving greeted her warmly. They had the same curly dark hair and nose shape, "Everything go okay?" She was an older woman but her face was gentle when she spoke to Bridget, obviously having been expecting her. In her outstretched hand she held a steaming take away cup of hot chocolate./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bridget took the drink gratefully and held it with both hands, letting her fingers warm back through, "Thanks mom. Yeah. Same old same old."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You did good sweetie, were you hurt?" the woman put the car into drive and pulled away from the park and onto the main road./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No mom, I'm good."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's get you home."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That sounds amazing," Bridget took a sip of the hot drink, hunkering down into the seat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The drive home did not take long and Bridget entered the apartment after her mother, still swigging the hot chocolate./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Marcus?" her mother called as she shut and locked the apartment door behind them, "We're back!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi Eleanor, hi Bridget!" he called back, "Everything go alright?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Smooth as butter!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bridget walked into the lounge where her father was sat watching the TV. He muted his show and turned to grin at his daughter, offering her a high five. She clapped hands with him, wearing the same grin that wrinkled her nose as her father before finishing off her hot chocolate and throwing the empty cup into the trash can. She glanced over as her mother entered the room and sat on the couch with her father./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm going to have a shower and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure sweetie," Marcus smiled as he put his arm round his wife's shoulder, "Sleep sweet brightness."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""See you in the morning darling," Eleanor said softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eleanor nodded at them both before walking down the hallway and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, perhaps a little hotter than she normally would, and stripped out of her clothes. Pausing briefly at the mirror Bridget's fingers traced over the fine gold chain that hung from her neck down to the crystal pendant that hung from it before stepping into the bathtub and drawing the shower curtain. She let the hot water run over her, closing her eyes and leaning forwards to press her forehead against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. Inhaling threw her nose Bridget took a moment to calm herself before picking up the shower gel and scrubber. The young teen scrubbed every inch of her skin till it was red and the same with her face; a scalding hot flannel to scrub away at where he had touched her mouth. Then she washed her hair and turned the shower off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Stepping carefully out of the tub she felt the soft rug between her toes and pulled a towel off the rail to dry herself with before wrapping another around her wet black hair. Standing up straight she wiped the fogged up mirror down with her hand and blinked at the blurry reflection staring back at her. She did not linger long in the bathroom, choosing instead to pick her clothes up and deposit them in the washing hamper. Satisfied Bridget walked out and back down the hall way to her bedroom./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Passing the lounge Bridget glimpsed in briefly to see her parents sat together on the couch. Eleanor's legs were drawn up under her and her head was resting on Marcus' shoulder. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulder as he played with her hair. As she headed into her room she caught snippets of their whispered conversation./p  
p class="MsoNormal""…sure she's alright?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…young but strong. She's done so well…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…should've been me…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…can't change it…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Closing her door quietly Bridget leant against the door frame for a minute. Her bedroom was softly lit through various lights dotted around the room, though none had any visible power source. Flexing her left hand a few times she looked down at the knuckles. They were a little swollen but that would go down over night. She dropped both towels to the floor and got dressed for bed, climbing under the soft duvet and shifting slightly to get comfortable. One by one all the lights around her room dimmed to darkness save for the orb by her bed which faded to a very gentle glow. Curling tightly into herself not Bridget rolled over to stare at this orb as her eyes began to grow heavy. As her weariness finally overtook her Bridget drifted to sleep, her damp curls spread about her face and pillow, cheeks and lips still pink from the scrubbing she had given her. The soft orb remained throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bridget really did hate the dark./p 


End file.
